Hermione's Cousin Maribel
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Hermione's cousin Maribel comes to live with them.
1. Enter Maribel Elisabeth Stanley

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter._

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><em> Enter Maribel Elisabeth Stanley<em>**

The flight attendant called for all people boarding the plane for England. A girl who sat in the chair waiting for that particular call had her ipod ear phones in her ear, while she listened to the music off the pink device that was held in her hand. Next to her was a book that she planned on reading while she was on the plane, her hard back copy of the first book in the Twilight saga.

The girl had honey brown bushy curls and her smile was perfect when a young man next to her spoke up in a slightly flirtatious manner. Her chocolate brown eyes also took in everything around her, as she wore her worn out jeans, the knee part completely blown out. She also wore a shirt for Metallica, and she had been told by some adults that she was mature for her age for wearing it, and understanding that a lot of the pop culture was simple a fading trend.

For awhile, she had struck up a conversation with another girl because she had the Twilight book on her, only to tell the other girl to shove off and stop calling Meyer names and picking on her. Seriously, there was enough garbage saying that Twilight was no good at all, and even rotted brains, but Maribel was in truth something that proved that statement wrong. She had gotten the best grades in her school, not to mention she had been the head of her debate team, while she also aced the math triathlon nationally. She honestly had no one to compete with, but the truth of the matter was, she was heading to England and her Aunt said there was a daughter who she could possibly compete with.

Not that Maribel wanted to leave America behind, but due to the economy stuff her parents had lost their jobs as real estate agents due to the housing market crashing, or whatever it is that they are talking about on the news. Well, her aunt and uncle were dentists and she was going to live with them because they could actually afford to keep her. She heard something about how her own mother might have to leave the country because of the economy issues to go back to Great Britain.

This of course meant that Maribel was leaving behind that awesome band she had created. Adults had praised them for being able to play anything they set their minds to, not to mention being able to practically never make up. That was another thing that she doubted she would be able to replace. She wanted to have that band still, but she wouldn't even be able to contact them, because everyone was moving and getting new cellphone numbers. Life pretty much sucked.

She was called by the attendant to board and she climbed on, finding herself in the nice plushy seats of the first class. She pulled out her book, waiting for the flight to take off, as she opened up the book to the first page. Eventually, the plane landed, after she got a really nice meal and she went and got her luggage, which included her electric guitar. She headed off to find out where her aunt and uncle were waiting for her, and then saw the sign that was there to introduce her. A girl about her age was with them.

The sign had sparkles on it, glitter all along the painted words. Obviously her aunt knew what girls were like, but the girl that was with them... she wore some rather baggy clothes and her hair was just down right narky, almost as if she didn't care at all about her appearance. Maribel didn't think what she was supposed to think about this other girl.

"Hello Maribel!" The woman suddenly hurried over and scooped the girl into a hug. "It is amazing that you could come and stay with us. I am sorry that your parents are having problems and I hope they find jobs soon. We have a room all prepared for you back at the house."

The man then turned to the girl standing next to them. "This is our daughter Hermione. Welcome to the Granger house."

At that, Maribel smiled at the other girl and decided to be polite. "Hi! I am Maribel Elizabeth Stanley."

"Hi." Was all the response that she got. They got into the car and drove down the London streets while Maribel took in the historical delights that hit her view point. Hermione remained quiet the whole ride, and finally they got to the house and they headed in.

Truth of the matter was, the house was absolutely gorgeous. The carpet was a velvet like stuff and her aunt and uncle led her up the room. The bed had white bedsheets on it, and the curtains were really lacy. She bounced down onto the bed, imagining the books she would put onto the book shelf and the posters she would put onto the wall. She also thought about what she would do to make it really hers, but truth be told, her aunt and uncle were hip to what was in and even had a computer in her room. She wondered though, what Hermione's was like, because the girl simply remained quite.

_Author's note – I would like reviews. So far, I haven't gotten over two reviews on any of my stories. Reviews encourage me to update, which is why I haven't updated since August. So, I decided to try a new story. The thing is, I am not sure if I want the Hermione and her cousin to be in the same year as each other. I don't know what year this should take place in, nor do I know what house Maribel should be in, let alone if she should be transferring from an American Wizardry school either. I am also debating on pairings, should it be Dramione, or should it be Draco/OC, or something else? Anyways, since Transforming Hogwarts and Magica_ finally got reviews, I am going to go write new chapters for those two fanfics. Again, please review.


	2. Getting to Know Hermione

_Thank you to Cassia4u for the review! Reviews help me update! Anyways, important note at the bottom! :D_

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><em> Getting to Know Hermione<em>**

Eventually, Maribel found herself heading downstairs for dinner. When she got down there, she found that it was only her aunt and uncle and she blinked a couple of times while watching the two eat their meals. Hermione was no where in site, and the Granger's had decided to start eating without her. Finally, the Stanley girl spoke up, not at all happy with the situation. "Where is Hermione? You know, your daughter?"

"Hermione is up stairs studying. She come down to get something to eat when she's hungry, or she comes to dinner when she can break from her school work." Maribel's aunt spoke up, smiling as she did so. "Hermione has the best grades at her school."

"Is the classes really that tough then? At this school I'll be going to?" The female muttered, thinking about some prestigious prep school.

Mr. Granger glanced up. "Hermione is just... a perfectionist."

"That said, I am not sure if you would be going to the same school as Hermione. We haven't..." At that, Mrs. Granger paused for a few seconds. "Well, as far as I know, all entrance letters are sent to the students first year, and..."

Maribel listened to the pause, then shook her head. "Don't bother. I don't want to go to a prep school anyways."

"Hermione's school... isn't a prep school." At that, the subject simply closed up.

Eventually though, Maribel climbed up the stairs to the attic room that was Hermione's, which was cut off from the rest of the world, almost as if the girl choose to live in her own little world. The girl knocked on the door, then opened up the door when she got no response. The bushy haired female was leaning over her books, scribbling stuff down onto a piece of paper, her eyes only on the homework that she was writing in front of her.

At that, her cousin let out a sigh and began to glance around. _Nothing_ about this room spoke of someone who was of her or Hermione's age. To Maribel, everything stood out as being abnormal. For example, there was nothing of the latest popular bands, though she did like the pictures of the whales on the wall, though Maribel thought they were there not because they were cute, but because of intellectual endeavors.

There were also tons of wordy books upon the shelves, which caused Maribel to let out a sigh, knowing full well that while it was all right to be a book worm, there was point where she personally said enough was enough. Maribel sat down on the bed, while the girl simply continued to work away at things, while Maribel shook her head, frustrated that her cousin hadn't even noticed that she had come into the room. The girl glanced through the titles, blinking a couple of times, but she held back from saying anything.

Finally though, after about an hour, Hermione finally noticed that Maribel was watching her, and turned around, her desk littered with messy papers, some crumpled, some not. "When did you get in here?"

"So... you go to the most prestigious Wizarding school in Great Britain?" The female asked. "I heard about Hogwarts while I was living in the states."

"I do go to Hogwarts." Suddenly, the other female turned around, so that her hands were pressed against the back of the chair. "Did you go to a Wizarding school in the United States?"

"I did. I was so mad to find out I was transferring and I was worried that I would be stuck having to go to a normal school. Normal is so absolutely boring, don't you agree?" Maribel stated, her own smile growing.

At that, Hermione paused. "I don't know... I have a friend at school who would love to be normal."

"Well, I used to have a band called the Golden Snitches, but we had to break up because of all of us moving. The economy is hitting the Wizarding world over in the United States bad, so even they have people out of work. It is a real shame. Have you heard of the Golden Snitches?" The cousin asked, watching Hermione carefully.

At that, the other female paused. "I don't know many bands. I know my books though. I know, Lord of the Rings, Chronicles of Narnia and a lot more."

"Do you know Twilight?" Maribel asked, rather hopeful.

At that, the brown haired female frowned. "I don't like romance novels. The honest truth is, I haven't had much contact with the new stuff in Muggle literature because I never had any friend in the first place from the Muggle world."

"That is a shame. That is why I am able to keep up to date with all the new books. Twilight is actually a major fad at the Wizarding school I was going to." Hermione's kept up the conversation of her favorite book series. "Even the girls who didn't normally like reading, are reading it. I am surprised that it isn't getting around your school. I heard that some of the all girls school has recommended the book for Muggle Studies."

Hermione remained silent for a few minutes. "I'm not... familiar with that. It wasn't in the paper."

"Well, the paper isn't going to report this kind of stuff unless it is in the most major school in the entire country, right?" The girl stated. "It is all over the Wizarding newspapers over in America. Of course, I had read the books as they were coming out... they are very good you know. I have them, if you wish o borrow them."

"My mother already bought me a copy..." The other girl suddenly sighed away. "Look, I have to finish my homework."

"I just have one question." At that, Maribel stood up. "Is the school work at your school really that hard?"

"I just like to double check stuff." Hermione stated, glancing at her papers and zoning her cousin out.

Maribel let out a sigh, and then walked downstairs where her aunt and uncle were cleaning off the table. "I wish to go to Hogwarts." At that, the two family members glanced at each other. "I can get my transcripts from the school I went to in America, there is no need to worry about me not being able to go... I already have a wand."

And with that, she went upstairs and pulled out her guitar and began to play it, humming as she did. She had thought that things wouldn't be good when she came here, but instead they turned out to be just right for her to have a fresh start, despite the fact she didn't want a fresh start.

_Author's note – So, I am STILL trying to figure out what year this should take place in, and I am still trying to figure out other things, like what house Maribel should be a part of, and what pairings should I do? I am open for suggestions! :D_


	3. Time for School Supplies

_I just realized I had anonymous reviews turned off. Anyways, While I decided to have this take place starting third year, I am still trying to figure out what house Maribel should be in and what pairings I should do. That also said, thank you Ignatia Wildsmith for the review. Reviews help me update. :D_

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><em> Time for School Supplies<em>**

Maribel spent her time playing music in her room. Her letter arrived from Hogwarts and it soon came time for her and her cousin to get school supplies for the school year. Turned out that she and Hermione were in the same school year as each other. It also turned out that Hermione's parents didn't plan on going with their daughter for the school supplies, but instead choose to let some of Hermione's friend's parents take charge of the entire matter, which actually surprised Maribel greatly. They handed Hermione the money and told her to buy herself a birthday present. The Granger's certainly were rich. They also gave her some spending money.

They eventually traveled into London for a period of shopping, and Maribel found herself enjoying the ride on the Knightbus because it was almost like a ride at an amusement park. Of course, Hermione wasn't amused with the ride, but that was beside the point. Maribel found herself a bit surprised at the place they ended up though, because in truth she had expected something more along the shopping mall that she went to that had a side area set up for Wizards, not visible to the public. Instead, it was an old fashioned pub.

They walked in and she took in the grungy dark look. The place though had a homely charm that drew her in. In the pub was a group of people with red hair and they waved Hermione and her cousin over. Ron glanced up, his eyes blinking a couple of times. "This is your cousin Hermione?"

"Hello, my name is Maribel Elizabeth Stanley." The female reached her hand out and shook the boy's hand.

Hermione suddenly became more open. "This is Ronald Weaselly, his sister Ginny, his mother and father and the twins Fred and George. This is also Harry Potter."

At that, her cousin blinked a couple of times. "I've heard that name before."

"Please don't go into it." The boy with the black hair stated. "I don't enjoy my popularity."

At that, Mrs. Weaselly said that it was time to go and get school supplies. She broke up into two groups, one with the girls and one with the boys. She then took Hermione, Ginny and Maribel shopping for their school supplies. They stopped first at the book store, picking up the books for their next year and then they moved on to the shop for replenishing supplies and then the robe shop, as the girls were in need of new robes. Maribel and Hermione could afford brand new robes, but Ginny got older ones, which bothered Maribel quite a bit, remembering her situation back home.

They then went to get Hermione her present and they walked into the pet store. Instantly, the bushy brown haired female saw a ginger colored cat that was very fluffy and fell in love with it, scooping up the cat into her arms. Maribel couldn't understand why she fell in love with that cat, but looking at her pocket money, she remembered how she had to give up her owl when she had to move from the United States. She knew that there was a problem with owning an owl and explaining it away to a family unfamiliar with the Wizarding world, but she wasn't even sure if she would have been able to keep him.

She settled on a small burrowing owl that happened to be just adorable. She carried it in her cage, a smile playing across her face knowing full well that she would be able to send mail, which in truth she felt was more practical then having a pet that would catch mice when there were likely plenty of cats at the school that would catch mice. They then went back to the pub to have lunch. The food tasted good and they discussed stuff, but as the group of kids were sitting together, Mr. Weasly pulled Harry aside to talk to him.

When the boy came back, Maribel spoke up, curiosity getting the better of her. "What happened?"

"Apparently Sirius Black is going to be coming after me." Harry stated.

"Who is that?" Maribel asked, blinking a couple of times.

"Don't you know?" Ron shook his head, acting like everyone knew. "I mean, I get Harry not knowing because he isn't in touch with the Wizarding world, but surely you got the news like Hermione does."

"I just got into the country. Hermione didn't tell me any of this." The girl glanced over at the other girl, who remained silent.

"Ignore Ron. He doesn't always think." The female then spoke up. "Sirius Black is an escaped criminal from Azkaban. He killed a lot of people a long time ago, when we were like one to two years old. He is seriously dangerous."

"Well, for some reason your father Ron, thinks I'll go off after him." Harry muttered. "Seriously, I am not that crazy. I know we've had rather... crazy years the last two, but that doesn't mean I go out of the way to find adventure. It finds me."

At that, the twins popped up, adding in their input. "It looks like from what dad says."

"We won't be able to sneak around much."

"Security is being increased at the school this year." Both said in unison.

At that, Maribel shook her head, wondering what her parents had gotten her into. Sure, the economy was bad over in the United States, but she never had it where her school had a security threat. She wondered if she should feel safe even going to the school, to which Harry spoke up. "We have nothing to fear as long as Dumbledor is there. He is the greatest wizard of his time."

_Author's note – So... someone asked if I am going to make Hermione interested in Twilight. I don't see that as her kind of book._


	4. Wild Ride Upon the Train

_Again, thank you again to Ignatia Wildsmith for the review. I did mean by pairings, actual couple, and thank you for the ideas. Anyways, reviews help me update. :D_

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><em>Wild Ride Upon the Train<em>**

When September first came around, Hermione was rushing around double checking everything while her cousin Maribel watched, shaking her head at her cousin's antics. She had made sure to pack the night before, but she personally doubted that this would help Hermione, due to the fact her cousin had also packed the night before. Truth of the matter was, her cousin's obsessive compulsion disorder was a major pain to behold.

Finally though, Mr. Granger put his foot down and the Granger daughter picked up her fluffy orange cat and got into the car, moping as she did so. Maribel simply felt uncomfortable, as she didn't feel like she could easily fit in at a school where practically nobody knew her. She let out a sigh and glanced out the window, then waited for them to arrive at the train station. The schools in America allowed for the students to port key to their school, so they honestly didn't have this kind of thing.

Getting out of the car, she drug her luggage through the train station, wondering how the clerks weren't idiots. Meaning, how could they not see a bunch of kids wandering around with owls in cages, not to mention other strange sites. Hermione carried that orange cat in her arms, not bothering to place him in a cage. But that wasn't the only thing that seemed strangely odd. She also saw that the students would disappear into a particular wall.

She followed behind her cousin and they too entered through the spot and she found a train station that was made specifically for those with magic abilities, hidden away from prying Muggle Eyes. She found herself staring up at the massive ceiling, until she began to climb on the train. She then found that the train was of a lush kind, the kind expected straight out of a history book, not to mention the kind that one would expect the rich people to be using.

Eventually they go to a train compartment and they stuck their trunks up. The compartment though wasn't empty, as a man was sitting on one of the seats snoring. Maribel blinked a couple of times. "Do adults ride on the train too? Is it used for getting to other places?"

Hermione blinked a couple of times, then pointed up at the luggage. "I think he is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

The two females then sat down and pulled out a book to read, Hermione picking up the History of Hogwarts, while Maribel picked up the second Twilight book. Eventually, Ron and Harry came into the train compartment, a little louder then they should have. Both girls placed a finger on their lips and then said in unison. "The professor is trying to sleep."

Suddenly, the red head turned his eyes towards the man. "How do you know he is a professor?"

"My cousin pointed out the name up there." Maribel stated, while both went back to their books.

Ron glanced over, sitting down with a thud, almost waking up the professor. "So... both of you are book worms?"

"You make it sound like intelligence isn't worth squat." The female snapped out, causing the male to shut up.

Harry glanced at the book cover. "Twilight? I heard some of the girls in my neighborhood talking about it this summer."

"So... is this like Lockharts books?" The Weaselly male spoke up. "You know, the kind that the girls go gaga over because the writer has the best smile ever?"

"The book isn't am autobiography or bibliography. It is fiction." Hermione piped up, flipping through the pages of her book while her cat sat curled up next to her.

"That means that it really happened, right?" Ron piped up.

"Of course the autobiography and bibliographies are real." Maribel stated.

"That's not what I meant." Ron pointed at the book cover. "I was asking, since that book is fiction, that means it really happened, right?"

"Books that are real are called non-fiction, while books that aren't real are called fiction." The female sighed, just as something poked its head out from the red heads clothing.

"Eww... a rat." Maribel found her nose suddenly wrinkling up.

"That isn't nice." The male muttered. "He's my pet for Hogwarts. It is what my family can afford. He's a hand me down from my brother Percy."

"Well... sorry." The female muttered, closing her book just as Crookshanks let out a loud hiss at the rat. Suddenly the two were out the door, while Ron and Hermione found themselves suddenly trying to chase the two creatures.

"Call off your stupid cat, 'Mione." The red head yelled, just in time for the professor to open up his eyes.

Hermione of course noticed and hissed. "Look what you did!"

"I don't..." However, all conversation was interrupted as the car suddenly came to a stop, causing Harry and Maribel to fall off the bench. The windows began to frost over, and Maribel got a dreadful feeling. She blinked a couple of times, remembering the sound of a broken instrument and the laughter of other elementary school students.

She glanced around, clapping hands over her ears and then saw that thing. But then a bright light suddenly drove it away and the adult in the compartment handed them pieces of chocolate. "Here , eat this... you will feel better." The man then stood up, shaking Harry awake and also giving him a piece of chocolate, before he took of to try and take care of the other students. "I can't believe the ministry let the Dementor's near the train."

"Dementors?" Maribel glanced up at her cousin.

"Everyone knows what Dementors are." Ron stated.

Harry shook his head though. "I don't know what they are."

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Ron... Dementors are only in this area of the world, so it is doubtful my cousin would know, and Harry wouldn't know either. The Dementors guard the Azkaban prison cells."

"Wait... those things seem nasty." Maribel suddenly paled. "Why are they guarding us? Shouldn't it be... you know, like some well trained Aurors or something like that?"

"Particularly since Sirius Black was able to sneak past them." Harry puttered, holding his head as he munched on the chocolate. Soon though, the train was moving again.


	5. Getting Sorted into a House

_Author's note – I meant to update this sooner, but it took me time to get this chapter the way I wanted it to be._

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><em>Getting Sorted into a House<em>**

The train wasn't moving much longer after it started up again. When they got off, Hermione and her friends were not sure where Maribel was supposed to go, as there hadn't been a new student before who wasn't a first year, so they weren't sure if she should be crossing with the first years or not. They found themselves approached by a rather large man.

"Hagrid... do you know where Maribel is supposed to go?" Harry asked, looking up at the big old giant.

"She needs to go with you, but she'll need to wait outside the entrance to the grand hall, so that she can get sorted." The man stated, before calling all the first years over to the boats.

Maribel then found herself heading over to the carriages, which didn't seem to be pulled by anything. She climbed up into the spot and waited for other people to get up, and then it took off towards the castle. She took a deep breath, leaning back to enjoy the ride, wondering how her new year in school would turn out.

Finally, it stopped and they headed up towards the castle and she waited at the entrance with a crow faced lady for the first years to come up. The woman then began to call out the students for being sorted, and then an old man stood up. "We have a new student this year. Her name is Maribel Elisabeth Stanley. She is now going to be sorted."

At that, Maribel came forward, nervous about being sorted. She sat down and the hat was lowered to her head. "_So, you're Hermione Granger's cousin. You are intelligent like her, so Ravenclaw would be a good choice. However, you are also rather courageous, and thus may belong in the same house as her._"

"_I just want to be in the house that she and the others are in._" Maribel let out a deep sigh, and was glad with the hat called out Gryffindor. She hurried over and sat down next to her cousin, who had a smile on her face.

"You've already met Ron and Harry. This is Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown." Hermione stated, more out going then she had been back home.

"Nice to meet you." Maribel stated, just as Dumbledore suddenly spoke up and announced that they would also be having a new professor, Remus Lupin. Then the wonderous amount of food appeared in front of her, her eyes going wide. She then proceeded to eat, but also pulled out her Twilight novel to read.

"Is that the second book in that Muggle series?" Parvati suddenly stated, her eyes going wide with wonderment."

"They only have the first book at Borgin' & Burkes." Lavendar piped up. "I wanted to get the next book, but they said something about waiting to see if demand would be there, and they said the books won't in until Christmas time."

"I have all four books. They are the Muggle edition." Maribel stated, blinking a couple of times from surprise.

"There are _four_ books!" Parvati let out a squeal of delight.

"There are actually five, but the last one got candled because some prude leaked the book, but she posted it online, so I have a printed copy of what she posted, and I have the Host and a short novel for the Twilight series, among other things."

"Other things?" The two girls suddenly glanced at each other.

"There are movies, posters... though the last movie hasn't come out. Actually, it is going to be broken into two parts, but I am likely going to miss it if I am at school. And the second one comes out next year." The girl stated.

"I am not sure what this movie thing is, but if it has to do with _that _series, it must be great." Maribel then found herself talking about the books, while Hermione simply listened and the male students tuned her out. It was nice to be able to talk to the students. Lavendar finally spoke up. "It is so good to have something to replace Lockhart, as they have said he won't be publishing any more books."

"I don't understand why... he still signs his letters to us." Parvati sighed. "He is so dreamy, exactly how I imagine Edward to be."

"I think the Edward they got in the movies is cuter." I stated.

The subject then changed. "I can't believe that they have dementors here at school."

Lavender nodded at her friends comment. "It was nice though, to see Pansey Parkinson wet herself though. I mean, she seriously did mess up her pants and had to change . She had pulled off her pants and was about to pull off her underwear, when Crabbe and Goyle walked in on her."

Parvati shook her head. "She was so mad it wasn't Draco Malfoy who walked in on her."

"She thinks she's all that, because she is pretty and also Pureblooded. She is stuck in this little world where Purebloods are Princesses, and Half Bloods are the servets and Muggleborn are the slaves." Lavender muttered.

"She doesn't seem very nice."

"She's a pain in the neck to deal with and not very bright." Hermione sighed.

Nevile looked at Maribel, and then spoke up. "Your accent is funny. You aren't from England or Ireland or Scottland are you?"

"I was born here, but my parents raised me in America. I had to move here because of the economy problems, but hopefully those things will get fixed up so bad stuff doesn't happen anymore to good folk."

"We haven't been hit with the economy problem over here." Lavender spoke up. "The Muggles have, but our banks don't rely on the Muggle world or any other world market. Shouldn't all econmies be that way?"

Ron snorted out of his nose. "You should talk. My family is dirt poor, so we feel econmcis hands down."

Maribel then found herself introduced to more people, there were just so many to meet.

_Author's note – One of my friends want stuff about Edward in there when they talked about Twilight. Elena is a major fan of Cedric Diggory and Edward._


	6. The Hogwarts System

_Author's note – Thank you to Ignatia Wildsmith and Elana for reviewing. :D Oh, and the song lyrics I wrote for this fic. :D_

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><em>The Hogwarts System<em>**

After eating dinner Maribel found herself being led with the rest of her group up to the dormitories. The new female third year found herself glancing around at all of the moving pictures. While her school had a lot of wizarding decorum the truth was the school building was no where near as nice as this school building. Actually, most wizarding schools in the United States were bland in comparison.

As she stepped out through the door to the stairway area and found her eyes going wide due to the way the stairs moved. Of course, there weren't any multistory school buildings that she had been going to, there had only been one stories. This of course was going to be only one of the changes about the things that occurred.

Her schools honestly didn't have separate houses and she found herself drug up to the entrance. To her surprise the entrance was guarded by a rather round lady dressed in Grecian clothing. She was reminded of the Music Man which her parents had forced her to watch over and over. The town's behavior never made sense to her.

The woman gave the group a password to remember which confused the female greatly. If they were not divided into male and female students then why did they have to block of the portals. The door was opened and they all went in where she saw the big red old drapes and the warm fire. Lavender Brown grabbed her arm to show her up to the dorm.

Upstairs she found a bed and her uniform clothing trimmed with red just like her cousins robes were, including the ones she was wearing on herself. She sat down on the bed and folded her legs up while Lavender pulled out a fashion magazine and some other items. Hermione of course simply dove into a corner and puled out her school books to read. That was just plain boring.

"We need to get you caught up on the social status of everyone around here." The girl pulled out some nail polish. "I think we should start with the teachers."

"What ever you do, don't get on the wrong side of Professor Snape." Parvati rolled her eyes. "Snape hates Gryffindor and will play favorites with the Slytherin students."

"Particularly Draco Malfoy." Lavender dipped the brush into her nail polish bottle. "The only reason he gets away with the stuff he does is because of who his family is and the fact you don't want to cross his father."

"I heard they lost their house elf last year." Another girl in the dorm spoke up. "Apparently the house elf was mistakenly let go."

"How can you mistakenly let go of a house elf?" Parvati shook her head.

"Excuse me..." Maribel shook her head. "How can you mistakenly let go a house elf?"

"They accidentally gave them clothes of course." The one female shook her head. "Doesn't everyone know that?"

"House elves in America aren't bound to contract. The Ministry of Magic has an amendment to their constitution about this."

Hermione finally took the time to speak up. "Britain doesn't give non-humans that much freedom. They don't really give Muggles that much freedom either."

The other girls ignored her and Lavender choose to change the subject back. She talked for quiet a few minutes before a female prefect popped her head in. "Stanley... Professor McGonagall wishes to speak with you."

The small female got up and walked down the stairs to see a rather old lady. The woman motioned for her to step outside into the hallway. "Since you hadn't been a student that long you missed out on picking classes for this year. I can't give you the accommodation your cousin is getting either, but that is another story."

The woman then continued. "You need to choose from these subjects. I'll need to know tonight though so that your schedule can be delivered tomorrow morning."

Maribel picked up the list and frowned. "Care of Magical Creatures sounds fun. I don't see the point in Muggle studies as I was Muggleborn. The study of Ancient Runes sounds boring so it is a toss up between Divination and Arithmancy. I am not sure which of those three I should pick because two is a lot of classes to add having moved here."

"You should try all three and if you don't feel up to the task of keeping up with all three classes then you can drop the one you don't feel like." The Professor stated.

Maribel bit her lip as she wanted to be able to participate in other things like playing her music but simply nodded her head. She then headed back up to the third year girls dorm room and flopped onto the bed. Parvati raised an eyebrow. "What did the professor want?"

"She wanted me to pick out my extra curricular classes for the year." The female sat up and proceeded to change into her pajamas like all the other girls except her cousin had already done.

As she was sitting there, Lavender put in a disc. "I wonder if you have heard this band since you are from America? They are one of my favorites."

_When the world throws a fit  
>Throw magic to the air<br>Beacause you just bet  
>Everything will turn out all right<br>_

_Don't let things get you down  
>Let the pace free you fully<br>Nothing can go wrong  
>When you put faith in friends<em>

_Let things soar on high  
>And we'll get on by<br>By working together  
>And standing together<em>

Maribel blinked a couple of times not expecting to hear that song all the way over here across the seas. "I have heard that song and I know of the band."

"It is too bad they broke up." Parvati sighed. "Lavender hasn't been able to talk about anything but that and the new Twilight book."

"Are you upset too?" The question came.

"They're music was just starting to come out over here." The dark skinned girl sighed. "So I really didn't' get a chance to get into them. I wonder what happened."


	7. Felling Deeply Dark

_Author's note – I haven't updated this one since November of last year! That is like two months since I last updated! D:_

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><em>Felling Deeply Dark<em>**

Eventually the other girls managed to go to sleep while Maribel simply found herself lying on the bed unable to sleep. She had her hands folded behind her head and didn't want to think about everything that had occurred back home. Home... that was a place that honestly didn't exist anymore and that was possibly for the best.

At first she blamed her inability to get to sleep on the fact that Hermione was staying up late herself and sitting at the desk working on her homework. She let out a deep sigh about thirty minutes after her cousin hit the sack and she could hear her snoring droning away in her ears. She turned over onto her side but finally sat up and grabbed a notebook. When worst comes to worst you write it into song.

_There is this feeling  
>Of trepedation for the future<br>Where you're left wondering  
>Wondering, wondering, wondering<br>When will thing again be calm_

_There is this feeling  
>That you'll never meet again<br>That everything will be broken  
>Broken, broken, broken<br>And never ever fixed again_

_There is this feeling  
>That comes from the fact<br>Your enemy watches from behind  
>From behind, from behind, from behind<br>Never knowing where they come from_

Maribel flopped onto her back and let out a deep sigh. She wondered how she would do in the classes tomorrow. She also hoped that the band she had been a part of wouldn't be mentioned that much. She hadn't known that their music had just started getting popular over here when that whole mess went down which involved the economy going south. Jynx would likely never reform though because of hurt feelings.

The next thing she knew the other girls were shouting for her to get up. She brushed out her hair as quickly as possible and while she spent more time then Hermione in doing so she could say for a fact that she wouldn't be taking as long as Hermione to do if her cousin simply took the time to care for her looks. She hurried down the stares and bumped into a boy.

A hand reached down and helped her up. "You're the new girl in our year. My name is Michael Corner. It is nice to meet you."

Maribel found herself suddenly blushing as she normally wasn't a person to be klutzy. Then again she never wanted to go to a different school in the first place. The memory of the other students laughing at her filled her head for a few seconds and then she shook her head. "Maribel Stanley is my name. I'm Hermione Granger's cousin."

"I wonder why neither one of you ended up in Ravenclaw..." The boy frowned as he looked at her.

"Excuse me?" The girl blinked a couple of times.

"Well... your cousin makes the best grades in your grade level and a lot of the Ravenclaws are miffed that she didn't end up in our house. Even if you don't make it into the top ten, if you are related to her that means you have to be intelligent yourself."

"Likely... yes... I made good grades. I don't know how I'll stand up this year. It depends on how close my curriculum at my old school and Hogwarts was..." Maribel waved her hand at the boy before hurrying off to the table to sit down.

Glancing around nervously she suddenly saw a boy at the table who looked like what Edward Cullen might look like. "Whose that?"

"Cedric Diggory..." Lavender let out a chuckle. "You have a good eye actually. He is the most popular boy in his year. That isn't normal for Hufflepuff students."

"Some of the girls say he's what Edward Cullen would look like." The female twin from Gryffindor let out a laugh.

It was then that the letters came flying in and an owl landed near Maribel's plate. She picked up the envelope.

_Dear Stanley_

_I think you know who is writing this letter so I won't even bother signing my name. I wasn't surprised that you weren't coming back to school this year and that you were going to go to a different school. I hear that your family is so dirt poor that they had to ship you off to family in another country. I wonder how long they will let you stay in their house. As I recollect you come from a Muggle lineage. I wonder if your Muggle school will kick you out if an owl suddenly shows up out of the blue. Actually, I was thinking that it is so wonderful that you won't be able to go to wizarding school anymore. And not, I'm not saying this because I believe Mudbloods shouldn't be a part of the Wizarding community. As far as I am concerned you 'are' the only Mudblood in existence and you don't deserve to come into our world. I also heard your friends are looking for a replacement for Jynx. I bet I'll prove that I am a better singer then you ever were._

_Sincerely You-Know-Who and not THAT You-Know-Who..._

Maribel suddenly found herself scrunching up the paper. Ron spoke though a mouth full of food. "What ever is the matter?"

"Nothing." She glanced down at her place and stired the food she had piled on having lost her appetite. "_I didn't think that she would find me hear of all places. She is such a witch and not the magical type it isn't funny._"

Hermione glanced over at Harry and then at Neville. Before she could speak up Neville did. "I find the fact that owls can find a person anywhere unless a charm is put into place is amazing. I guess it can be a draw back at times?"

Lavender blinked a couple of times. "That is strange. I would have thought you were popular at your old school."

"I was." Maribel continued to stir her food.

"You have a Draco Malfoy." Ron said through a mouth full of food.

"Who? I think you mentioned him before. Wouldn't that Pansey Parkinson person be the most likely candidate to be a bully? I can understand though why she might like him."

"He's the resident bully. He's never nice to us. But..." Hermione glanced at the blond haired boy. "He was raised by one of the strictest Pureblood families. His father isn't someone anyone really wants to cross in the wizarding world."

"Doesn't excuse his behavior."

"This person isn't a Pureblood fanatic." Maribel wondered how to put what the girl was like but honestly wasn't sure. "I think the best way to put it is she is overly interested in popularity issues."


	8. Ones Fears

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><strong>_**Ones Fears**_

The class that Maribel found herself looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She walked with her cousin to the room and she sat down at the desk and found that the professor was the man that they had met on the train. Of course, that had been announced the day before. Lavender leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Snape wants the job SO bad though."

Letting out a deep sigh Hermione's cousin looked towards the front. Padma spoke up. "Could I borrow the next book in the Twilight series tonight?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Maribel knew full well she had second copies of each book back at her uncle and aunts house.

Professor Lupin smiled at them. "Have any of you had interaction with any of the Magical Creatures you'll find out there? Perhaps in your classes the year before?"

Hermione and Maribel suddenly raised their hands and Maribel heard Draco suddenly speak up loud enough so she and Hermione could hear but the teacher couldn't. "I guess the Mudblood relatives have a _lot _in common."

"Yes. I believe you're Ms. Granger." Lupin nodded her head towards her.

"We had Cornish Pixies last year." The busy haired teen stated.

Ron snorted out his nose. "And that was a disaster. Honestly hope this year would be better."

"How about you Ms. Stanley?"

"Our teacher showed us Bowtruckles, but couldn't show us in their natural environment."

"That's because it is stupid to show any magical creature in its environment." A dark haired girl whom Maribel assumed was Pansey Parkinson as she was pretty and dressed in the Slytherin colors suddenly flipped her hair slightly. Of course, the girl didn't seem anywhere near as nasty as the girl she always had to deal with in school.

"Actually, it would be because Bowtruckles are native to Europe and not the America's." Hermione's cousin shook her head wondering how someone couldn't even know that.

"Well, I'll give Granger and Stanley ten points each for providing an answer to my question." Lupin pointed with his wand at a closet which suddenly began to shake. "How many of you know what a Boggart is?"

Both Hermione and Maribel raised their hands. Pansey glared at them and raised her hand. The professor ended up calling on her. "Ms. Parkinson."

"A Boggart is a ghost like creature that haunts carts." The girl stated only to have the entire class suddenly laugh at her. Pansy turned and glared at the various students before sticking her nose up in the air.

"Actually, a Boggart is a creature that likes to live in dark places and when it is confronted by a person it will take upon the persons fear or fears." The man stated. "Neville, why don't you come and demonstrate for us?"

Everyone watched as Neville stood up and managed to make the spell work. Of course, the fact he feared Snape and dressed the Potions Professor in drag was likely going to spread across the school grounds. Other students started forward and began to show what their fears were. Maribel found herself swallowing hard.

Pansy got up and out popped what appeared to be older Slytherin girls laughing at her. Maribel wasn't surprised to find the girl to be very concerned about her image. The spell she cast on the girls wasn't at all funny as the girls were suddenly in their underwear. A few of the guys though whistled while ones like Neville found themselves blushing. "Serves those girls right."

Finally it came time for Maribel's turn and she remembered in the back of her mind that particular incident. Her problems with that one girl had started all the way back then. So it was no surprise when the girl who had sent her the nasty letter was the person who suddenly appeared. You-Know-Who had always tried to one up her in everything but never succeeded. The fear was still there.

The blond haired girl waved at her with a smirk on her face and she was dressed in a punk rock outfit that happened to show a lot of skin. Maribel remembered her comment about how the band was nothing because none of the girls wore proper clothing for pop stars and bragged that her band would become better. She also happened to carry a guitar swung over her shoulder.

"Ridiculous." Maribel pointed her wand and she saw the girl suddenly appear in a clown outfit with a horn.

"I perform the best music ever." The girl stated as she honked her horn causing the entire class to suddenly burst into laughter. Maribel though turned away and waited for the class to be finished. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw that Draco's fear happened to be what looked to be his own father. When it came to Harry though, Lupin suddenly stepped in front of him and the class was suddenly finished.

The girls were leaving the room when Lavender let out a chuckle. "Did you see the fact that Draco Malfoy is afraid of his father?"

"I'm not surprised though." Hermione spoke up for the boy's defense. "We met the man last year and he is honestly where Draco gets his mean streak from."

"What was up with your fear Maribel?" Padma suddenly asked.

"There was a certain girl who tried one-upping me all the time since Elementary school. She's also Muggle born and ended up going to the same school as me later on. Let's just say she started some rather nasty rumors about me." Maribel glanced at the ground. "I honestly hope I don't have to see her again."

"Does she really dress like that? I would think the school wouldn't allow it."

"While we do have a dress code she always pushed its limits with the teachers and outside of school the stuff she wore was horrible." The female let out a sigh. "It looks like we have Divination next."


	9. Predictions

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><strong>_**Predictions**_

Maribel found herself excited about getting to take Divination. Her cousin Hermione though didn't seem excited at all which seemed strange as the girl had in fact selected the course on her own. They walked to the classroom along with Ron, Harry and Neville and found themselves going up a winding spiral staircase.

The room was in the top of a tower and Maribel found herself suddenly falling in love with the rooms decorum. The place was in fact rather romantic and reminded her for some reason of the Twilight room. Then again, Alice's power had been related and she imagined that the girl would actually like the room. She would possibly like the class.

Maribel let out a deep sigh and sat down in a seat at a round table only to have the boy's move over to anther table. Hermione looked like she wanted to go with her two guy friends but sat down with her cousin out of common curtsey. They were joined by another Gryffindor boy from their year and she found a familiar face sitting down near her.

"Umm... do you remember me?" The boy asked quickly. "I remember that you're Maribel Stanley."

"You're Michael Corner." Maribel gave him a smile before blushing. "_Guys our age are majorly gross though..._"

Other students came into the classroom and it quickly filled up. The last three to get there was Crabbe and Goyal and there were only three seats left, all across the classroom. The two big guys took one look at the table that Hermione and Maribel were sitting at and hurried to seats that weren't at the table. This caused Draco's face to suddenly twist up in irritation.

He didn't say anything but sat down as Michael's mouth twisted up in amusement. "It isn't funny. I'm seriously going to make them pay when they get out of here."

Hermione glanced up having not noticed that Draco had entered the room. "I know that you probably don't want advice from me Malfoy, but if you really don't want to get stuck sitting with my cousin and me you should possibly get here sooner."

"Thanks for the advice Mudblood." The boy muttered the words under his breath so only the people at the table could hear him. Somehow he had managed to be sitting between two Mudblood's and he wasn't happy with the situation.

"You should hope she doesn't suddenly decide on having permanent assigned seats." Michael stated firmly.

Draco didn't speak up and they listened to the teacher make a speech. She glanced around with beady little eyes and then spoke up. "Books... books only get you so far in this class. You have to have the gift of Sight or you simply won't be able to predict anything."

"I expect a certain young man to drop at least one tea cup." Trelawney hummed looking right at Neville. "I expect a student to drop by Christmas time. I should also warn that a young man will need to choose between the girl he likes and darker things. That is my years predictions for this class. Oh... and I think I'll be doing assigned seats. I may change my mind later."

Malfoy let out a deep his. "Not if my father hears about this."

Hermione though raised her hand up into the air. The professor blinked a couple of times. "Yes dear? Do you have a question about the site?"

The female shook her head. "Could we possibly draw for our assigned seats to make it a little more fair?"

Trelawney blinked a couple of times. "I must warn you that while your intentions are well intended they won't go well. But... to make sure that I am not the drawing isn't fixed, would one of you like to volunteer to set up the drawing for the next class?"

Lavender Brown raised her hand with excitement and Trelawney nodded her head happily. Michel though cursed his luck. "I was hoping to sit here with Maribel and Hermione as they are supposed to be the most intelligent girls in our class."

"Well... divination has nothing to do with intelligence." Trelawney bobbed a bit and began to get out a tea set for each group.

Maribel raised her hand this time. "Since the gift of Site is rare then we can assume that what we'll be graded on isn't whether we have the gift of site but something else?"

"Mmm... yes. You could say that." The woman set the tea set down in front. "You'll be reading your neighbors cups."

At that, Draco suddenly flinched, before glancing down at the ground. Michael shook his head. "You're stuck with Granger, Malfoy. It should hopefully be just this time."

"Why do you get to decide." Draco suddenly hissed.

"Because I already know Granger is very intelligent. I want to talk to her cousin for a bit." The boy glared at the boy until he suddenly withdrew into his shell. The group drank down their tea and finally it came time to look into their cups.

Hermione picked up Draco's her mouth twisting up. "I don't get any of this." She flipped through the book. "There is just to much information to obsorb... and how can one predict stuff."

"That is a Mudblood... response for you." Draco muttered, suddenly reaching down to grab his leg. He glared at the other male at the table. "Did you have to kick me?"

"Did you have to be rude?"

The blond haired boy picked up Hermione's cup and looked at it rather disgustedly. However, he suddenly let it drop to the table top as if it had bit him. Trelawney hurried over to examine the cup. "Was there something there? The tea leaves seem to have been jarred aside because of the jolt of dropping the cup."

Her attention was distracted as Neville suddenly dropped the cup and she hurried off. Draco though shook his head. "There was nothing there."

Trelawney then blinked a couple of times while she was over at Harry's table. "Oh my! You have the Grimm!"


	10. Twilight Fest

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><strong>_**Twilight Fest**_

In the Gryffindor common room, Maribel was surprised to find that afternoon that nobody was working on their homework except for Hermione. This was strange in the fact there was quite a bit of homework that was due at the end of the week. Everyone though went and did their own thing and simply pushed aside doing the work.

Ron sat at a table beating Harry Potter at wizarding chest. Maribel glanced up. "Shouldn't the two of you be doing some homework?"

"They always do this." The bushy haired female stated as they worked on finishing their work. They finished about the same time only to have Hermione have to go back and double check her work.

"She always does this too. She has no hobby." The red head muttered.

It was then that Lavender approached Maribel. "I asked earlier if I could borrow that book of yours?"

The other female got up and headed up to their dorm room and shuffled through the books and handed the second one to her room mate. Lavender let out a squeal of delight. "I'm going to go and read this right now!"

Maribel suddenly decided to grab her first book and headed down the stairs where she saw Hermione still going over her work. "How many times have you gone over your work?"

"Three times." Harry and Ron said in unison. The boy who lived let out a deep sigh. "She'll feel the need to go over everything ten times each day."

"Sheesh! Hermione, you make to much work for yourself!" Maribel sat down and crossed her legs so she could begin reading the third book. She set the first one down on the table next to her.

A first year suddenly came into the room and walked over to where Lavender was sitting. The third year was so engrossed in what she was reading she didn't notice the girl come up to her. "How come you have the second book in the Twilight series. I didn't think it was out yet."

The other girl suddenly glanced up, blinking a couple of times. "It is an American edition. I borrowed it from Maribel over there. She has all of the books in the series."

Angelina blinked a couple of times and then walked over to look over Lavender's shoulder. "Lucky... I wonder if she'll let me borrow it next?"

"Isn't having editions from other countries illegal?" The girl wrinkled up her nose.

Lavender blinked a couple of times but Angelina spoke up. "A purchased copy is a purchased copy. At least she didn't get an unofficial copy from the black market or something like that."

"It isn't fair. My mom says I can't read the book until she reads it." The first year whined. "I want to find out more about Bella and Edward. They are so romantic! I want to be in a relationship like that, with the most handsome guy in school."

"Who... Malfoy?" Katie shook her head.

"Malfoy is _not_ the most handsome guy in the school. He is a down right prat." Ron suddenly glanced up rather furious.

"Looks and personality don't go hand in hand.." Maribel let out a deep sigh.

"However, since you have the books... I could possibly borrow them before my mother reads them." The first year suddenly stated.

Angelina shook her head. "We'll do no such thing. You tried accusing Lavender of having an illegal copy you know."

"It isn't your book." The first year walked over to where Maribel was sitting. "My name is Romilda Vane. Could I borrow your second book in the series after she's done with it?"

"No." Maribel snapped her book shut. "You're only eleven to twelve years old and the books are for thirteen and up. I'm not stupid. I'm not letting you borrow a book when I may very well get in trouble for that."

"You're a meanie!" The first year turned on her heals and stormed up to the dorm.

Hermione suddenly glanced up. "What is the big deal about this series again?"

"Why don't you read it and find out for yourself?" Maribel held up a copy.

Ron let out a sudden laugh. "Hermione hasn't checked her work over ten times yet."

However, the bushy haired female got up and took the book from her cousin and went and packed up her book bags. She then sat in a chair and immersed herself in the book. Neville walked over and began reading over her shoulder. "Not to offend anyone, but I honestly don't get it either. This book is by a Muggle author?"

"Yeah." Maribel went back to reading the third book while Lavender started reading the second again.

Ron finally got up and stood next to Neville. "What is there to get about this story? It is another trashy romance novel that girls get all a flutter about. And what is up with this girl... she seems rather self-centered doesn't she."

"That sounds like someone I know." Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Could you both stop looking over my shoulder? You can ask Maribel if you can borrow it after me Neville."

"What about me?" The red head began to grumble.

"You called the novels romantic trash." Maribel suddenly spoke up. "Obviously I am going to not lend you any of the books."

"As if I'd want to read it." Ron snapped his words out.

"Because it is crap in your opinion?" Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

"Because I hate reading and you should know that of all people Ginny." The boy stated. "It is absolutely boring."

"If you want boring try the Iliad." Maribel shook her head in disbelief. "You can read can't you?"

"Duh. I just don't like reading." Ron wrinkled up his nose. "I'll read about Quidditch, chess and that is about it. Oh, and the newspaper. Those are the only things worth mentioning."

"Typical boy." Angelina let out a deep sigh. "At least Fred and George have a major interest in reading when they aren't goofing off."


	11. Seating Arrangements

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><strong>_**Seating Arrangements**_

The clock in the divination room clicked away. Trelawney sat at her table looking at the spherical globe that sat on her table, not paying any mind as the students came into the room. Lavender and Parvati stood at the entrance with a box with slips of paper that indicated which table a person would sit at. Both girls had smiles on their faces as the students came in only to grumble about the sitting positions they got.

Harry and Ron came in and grabbed their tickets, only to find that they were not going to be sitting at the same table as each other, but they were going to be sitting close to each other. Draco came into the room and pulled a ticket and went to sit down at the table which didn't have anyone sitting at it just yet. However, Pansy, who was with him pulled her ticket and turned a deep pale.

She then went and stormed over to where Trelawney was sitting. "I can't sit by them! They're gross!"

"The seating is dictated as the seating is dictated. Fate will be fate anyway one looks at it." The woman stated.

"My fate is to be with Draco!" The girl screeched.

"Please go and sit down." The woman stated firmly, as Pansy went and sat down next to Ron, whose face twisted up upon seeing her. "Blood traitor."

It was then that Hermione and Maribel came in, talking to each other despite the fact Maribel was doing most of the talking. They drew their numbers and Hermione suddenly paled when she saw she would be sitting next to Draco Malfoy again. However, she went and sat down while Maribel sat behind her.

The Pureblood extremist tapped his fingers on the table while he leaned upon his arm, rather disgusted at the situation that was occurring. Michael pulled his number and walked past Draco and whispered into his ear. "Thanks a lot. Because you had to throw a fit, not only are you still stuck sitting next to someone you don't want to sit next to, I'm not sitting next to the person I want to."

Draco's silver eyes though flashed a bit of anger, wondering what he could do to Michael Corner later on, but right now he had to deal with having to sit with a Mudblood. He simply glared at the female, not pleased with having to sit with her, but they continued to work on the cups of tea. He sipped his slowly as he really didn't want to have to touch her cup again.

However, eventually it came time for him to do something and the same picture that was in the cup the day before showed up. He was about to knock the tea leaves askew when the teacher came up and looked over his shoulder. "Ahh... that shoulder. You really shouldn't fight fate you know." And with that, Trelawney turned and left, leaving Draco to tap the cup in irritation.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business." The boy muttered.

"Should I remind you that it was my cup of tea and not yours." The girl shook her head and looked at his cup. "I can't make heads or tails of this. I think her prediction that Harry will die this year because he had a grim in the cup is a tad ridiculous."

Pansy on the other hand suddenly raised her voice up so that everyone could hear. "What do you mean my love life won't work out! Are you a moron!"

"Well... that's what I think it says. I mean... I don't claim to be good at this." Ron stated firmly, frowning at the irate girl that was standing up.

"This is a load of nonsense." The girl stated firmly.

Trelawney scuttled over. "Do I detect a disbeliever in the power of the inner eye?"

"It isn't that I don't believe!" Pansy snapped the words out. "His prediction must be wrong."

The woman picked up the cup though. "No... I think his prediction is right. You should really avoid making declarations of being with someone until you are actually a couple with them. It is rather bad luck to make declarations you can't back up when it comes to romantic relationships."

"You are one to talk aren't you." The girl avoided saying something extremely rude, but after the class she approached Draco. "That lady is just an old hag."

"Parkinson... if you keep pushing fate in a direction it doesn't want to go, it will come back and bite you." The boy stated, pulling up his book bag.

"You're not the one who got a bad fortune, it was that Mudblood." Pansy continued down the stairs, only to suddenly realize that Draco had stopped and was glaring at her. "What ever is the matter Draco?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." The boy continued down, but remembered quite clearly what Granger and his cups had said, thanks to someone else in their group pointing out the meaning. Hermione seemed to brush everything off, and Draco honestly hoped that she didn't get the same thing the next time they had class. There was a chance someone else would grab the cup and he would never live down what was seen there.

"Ahh... Mr. Malfoy!" Trelawney suddenly called and he reluctantly went back up the stairs. He walked into the class and sat down. "I have a free period to talk."

"I don't." The boy stated but remained still. "What is it you want to talk to me so I can get to my next class."

"You have the gift, don't you? I didn't know the Malfoy family had the gift. It's run down in my family, the Trelawneys. The Vablatsky family, the Mopsus family, the Black family, the..."

At that point, Draco let out an exasperated sigh. "My mother is of the Black lineage. I don't exactly like talking about this."

"But why deny that you have such a wonderful gift." The woman blinked a couple of times.

"I don't want to take advice from someone who takes the visions seen at face value." Draco stood up. "There are many ways a vision can be interpreted and only one of those ways is going to be correct."

"You do know though, you need to work on your relationship with that friend of yours before it becomes any more strained then it is." The woman had a rather naive look on her face.

"Considering we aren't friends and never will be, it honestly doesn't matter." The boy then turned to leave, wanting to get away from the room.


	12. Care of Magical Creatures

_Author's note – I haven't updated this one since November 6 of last year. Please review. The only one reviewing is my friend Elena._

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><strong>_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

When the third years for Gryffindor were heading down towards the forest Maribel found herself over hearing a few complains from the male students in her year complaining about the change. Seamus spoke up with an irritated tone. "I was hoping that we would have the same professor as the year before! I wanted to see him lose a limb. Instead we are stuck with that buffoon Groundskeeper. I don't understand how he could have become a Professor when rumor has it he never graduated. Even had his wand broken."

"Don't talk about Hagrid like that!" Her cousin was suddenly in the boy's face. "The reason he never graduated Hogwarts and had his wand broken was because he was falsely accused of a crime!"

"That doesn't change the fact he had us purchase those ridiculous books! I had to buy a new book for Potion's class because the book is a cannibal!" The boy snapped back.

"Just stroke the spine." Hermione and Maribel stated at the same time.

"I think they are wonderful." The girl stated, only to have Ron breathe air out of his nose.

"Hermione... those books are dangerous to life and limb." The red head muttered.

"They are not!"

"Has anyone told Neville how to take care of the book?" Lavender piped up.

"Nope." Ron said through his breath, laughing as he did so, noticing that the boy was being attacked by the book. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"That isn't very nice," Hermione chided.

Ron turned around and glared at her. "Neville knows that he's funny to everyone else. He also understands he's not that good at stuff so why shouldn't he humor people? At least he's doing something positive."

Maribel shook her head. "You really don't understand. You're a bully."

"The bully is Malfoy and his gang of friends," the red head piped up.

The group gathered around outside of the fence, waiting for Hagrid to approach. They saw the huge beasts and mummers went around about what they were getting to see. Pansy Parkinson however wrinkled up her pug nose. "What... no Unicorns? Why did he have to start with something disgusting like this?"

"I think they're cool." Maribel spoke up.

"I'm not surprised a lack of feminism runs in the family." Pansy stated.

"The word is feminine, not feminism." Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't bother Hermione. She doesn't even begin to understand the meaning of the word feminism." Maribel grumbled, glaring at Pansy as she did so."

"I know full well what feminism means and I fit the Pureblood ideal."

"You mean you fit the Pureblood ideal of femininity." The bushy haired female shook her head at Pansy's stupidity.

"Feminism... femininity... they're just the same thing just like the words witch and witches." The girl stated. "Plus, where are the unicorns?"

Instead of getting an answer Hagrid came out and explained to the students that these were Hippogriffs. Everyone watched as Harry got to go forward and make friends with one named Buckbeak. To everyone's surprise Harry then got to ride the great beast through the air. Pansy wrinkled her pug nose again. "Anybody can do that, right Draco?"

The blond haired boy simply stared at the beasts not wishing to approach them. Something made him not wish to go near the Hippogriffs. When it landed, Hagrid asked if anyone else wanted to try and go near the big beasts. It was Pansy Parkinson who went forward, a smirk on her face. "I don't see a reason for us to bow to these beasts. They are ugly while the unicorns are the true royalty of the magical creatures."

"Parkinson!" Hagrid stated as Buckbeak suddenly became angry. Draco found himself paling and before he realized it he had pushed Pansy out of the way. He could feel a sharp pain in his back and he could hear everyone around him panicking. "Buckbeak! Back down!"

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy did that."

"He only thinks of himself."

"I guess he must like Parkinson or something."

"You need to get him to the infirmary." The voice sounded familiar and he felt the heat rising to his cheeks under the realization that it was the Mudblood who had spoken up and spoken some sense which would lead to him being helped. The next thing he knew, he was being scooped up and carried off to the infirmary.

His entire back was on fire but finally Madame Pomfery saw to his back and began to heal it. Eventually he came to and he saw Dumbledore and his father standing over him. Lucius was in a down right foul mood. "This is the first day of that barbarian being in a professorship position and what happens? My son ends up getting hurt!"

"I understand your concerns." The old man spoke up.

"Do you?" Lucius remained livid.

Draco tried sitting up only to fill an ache in back area. "I wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for Parkinson."

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt if that man hadn't brought those creatures near students who are only third years. I may not be a part of the school board anymore but I will be making my issues with this incident known to the ministry and other board members."

The argument continued in front of them and the young Malfoy heir heard that his father planned on having the beast killed for the attack that occurred. Draco knew it was best to keep his mouth shut and not say anything to anyone at this point.

A few hours later Pansy came into the room. "My hero."

Draco felt himself flinched as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Why'd you come?"

'You saved me because you like me, right?" The girl whispered into his ear.

"_What is there to like about you? Your personality is nasty._"


	13. Bandaged Past

_Author's note – I've taken a lot of time between updating this one. I haven't updated it since June. So, it is time for an update._

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel **_**Bandaged Past**_

A sharp pain in his arm cause Draco Malfoy to wake up. Glancing around, he found himself to be in the infirmary. He lay back down just in time to hear the door to the infirmary creak open and he heard footsteps coming his way. "My hero."

Draco sat up in time for Pansy to hug him, flinching as she did as his arm hurt. "Why'd you come?"

"You saved me because you like me, right?" Pansy leaned over and whispered the words into his ear in a flirtatious manner.

The young man however pushed her away from him. "I do not like you. Actually, I really don't know you and you're hurting me by hanging onto me like this."

"Sorry." The dark haired female leaned over and batted her eyelids at him.

It was then that Madame Pomfrey came into the room. "Mr. Malfoy, you may leave now. Your arm will be healed in a couple of days, be sure not to strain it."

The young man then swung his legs off the edge of the bed and stood up to head out. As he left the infirmary he found himself being found by Pansy, much to his dismay. He tried walking fast in order to lose her, but she simply grabbed onto his arm and clung on as if he was her property. He then maneuvered her over to one of the downstairs bathrooms that had windows that opened up to the inside.

When she started to head in with him, he spoke up. "Parkinson, you do realize that this is the bathroom for the male students?"

The girl batted her eyelids at her. "I don't care if I go in where you go."

"The other students won't be pleased. Plus, I would like my privacy." The boy let out a deep sigh of relief as she let go of his arm. Instead of using the restroom he headed straight for the window and opened it up and stepped outside. He then began to walk along the edge of the castle in order to remain away from her, hoping that she would get a clue he didn't want anything to do with her.

As he walked along he caught out of the corner of his eye Hermione Granger's cousin off by herself reading a letter. The girl seemed to be rather frustrated about the situation and simply crumpled the letter up before tossing it aside and storming off. Draco blinked a couple of times before going over and retrieving it.

He opened up the letter and blinked a couple of times, surprised at what it read.

_Dear Stanley,_

_Again, you know exactly who is writing this letter. I'm surprised you haven't responded to my previous ones. Are you that much of a coward? I bet you're failing your new classes and going to a low class Wizarding school because of your Muggle heritage. Of course, unlike everyone else I don't believe you would have been able to get into even the worst of the worse Wizarding schools. You were such a failure, you stupid Mudblood. You're probably going to the lowest of the Muggle schools out there, or even better yet you've dropped out of school completely. And guess what, I'm taking your place in Jynx. You're not going to be able to come up with a band that beats us. When we come back I'm going to make a song that tells the whole world how much of a bitch you are._

_Sincerely You-Know-Who and not THAT You-Know-Who_

Draco stopped and thought about what he read. "Where have I heard the name Jynx before?"

He folded his arms to think for awhile before it clicked that he had heard some rather disappointed first years talking about how the American band Jynx had disbanded for some unknown reason. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over in the direction that Maribel had walked in. He noticed that she had found another secluded area and was busy writing in her journal. He walked over and dropped the letter in her lap.

Maribel blinked a couple of times before looking up. "If it isn't Malfoy."

"You don't seem to be disgusted to see me. Surely your cousin has told you I'm the biggest Mudblood hater here."

"If you were rude enough to read my letter you'll know that I've been dealing with someone whose used my heritage against me ever since I got into school. You are a butterfly compared to them Malfoy. I'm not really interested in playing your games."

"Have you told Granger about this?" Draco leaned against a stone pillar.

"I don't want to worry my cousin Malfoy, simple as that."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "You cousin is the most intelligent witch here. She notices things that other people don't. She'll put two and two together. Or are you relying on the fact she doesn't pay attention to what is popular."

"It's something called pop culture Malfoy." The girl sighed and closed her book. "What is it you want? To black mail me? According to that letter it is all going to come out anyways, so it really doesn't matter."

"It is more along the lines of me being curious more then anything." Draco glanced up at the clouds floating by. "I have a hard problem believing that some git who calls themselves by the name to be feared in their letters is very bright."

"Doesn't it bother you to be seen with a Mudblood?" Maribel narrowed her eyes at the boy.

This caused Draco to startle and he turned to leave. As he left, he paused for a few minutes. "A piece of advice. Don't throw your letters away simply because you're in a quiet place were you don't think anyone can find it. You don't know if someone is watching or how long the paper will last, particularly if it is charmed."


	14. The Fat Lady Sings

_Author's note – Yikes... I haven't updated this one since August! D:_

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel **_**The Fat Lady Sings**_

Maribel separated herself from everyone else soon after Draco ended up hurt by the Hippogriff. She headed towards a place where she could have some peace and quiet. That was when a smokey gray owl from that girl showed up and landed on the stone bench she was sitting on. She took the letter and read it, frowning as she did so. She finally crumpled it and meant to shake off the horrid letter.

She was surprised to see Malfoy. The sound of her voice was tired and when she spoke up he made that strange comment about how she should be disgusted to see him. She was surprised to hear Draco speak up for her, telling her she should tell her cousin about the situation. The warning that Hermione would find out if she told him caused her to pause.

When he was gone her mind had forgotten about the anger that letter had caused and was more focused on the fact that Draco was uncomfortable when the subject of him hanging out with a Mudblood was brought up. It was almost as if he wasn't bothered by the situation, but instead was fighting with the typical parents who would tan his hide if they found out he was friends with a Muggle born.

Letting out a deep sigh she remained on the bench and got out one of her textbooks and began to work on her school work. The entire day hadn't gone well and she didn't care if she missed the other classes for the day. Eventually though she headed to the Great Hall, tucking the crumpled letter into her bag. She didn't enjoy the harassment that was going on, but there was also nothing anyone could do about it.

She sat down and Hermione suddenly spoke up. "Is something the matter?"

"No." She paused for a few seconds. "Is anyone interested in starting a band with me?"

She watched as the other third years glanced at each other and blinked a couple of times. Her cousin frowned at her. "I've never played an instrument before."

"I can teach you."

"Would we be trying to make actual albums or would we be doing this just for fun."

"Well..." Maribel glanced up at the ceiling. "_I really don't care about competing with Jynx. What I really want is to be able to do is play music again. I want to play music with people I can trust as my friends." _Glancing back down he looked at the others. "It would be just for fun."

"How is playing music fun?" Ron shook his head as he stuffed food into his mouth.

"You wouldn't know unless you tried it." The small female stood up. "You know, I'm not really hungry so I am going to head up to the dorms."

The female headed up the stairs and sat down in the seat. She took the letter out and read over it a few more times, before tossing it into the fire place. "She really thinks that this bothers me. What bothers me is the fact she is bothering me. I've moved on and yet she keeps bringing this up despite the fact I'm gone and she doesn't have to deal with me anymore. I don't get it."

She found herself falling asleep before waking up in the dark. She found herself hearing a shrieking sound coming from the entrance and she found herself turning to peer at the door. A loud clamor could be heard and she stood up and headed towards the door. She stepped out and wrapped her arms around her chest.

Glancing back though, she found herself looking at the picture and saw the large scratches running across the picture and the fact that the fat lady was gone. The door had also snapped closed and there was no way to get back in. To her surprise a commotion soon began to find the fat lady and she found herself heading down to the Great Hall.

Glancing around, her eyes caught Michael Corner, who winked at her, before drifting over towards Draco Malfoy. The boy was glaring at Pansy Parkinson and Snape was giving them a lecture on something, as well as telling Draco to head back to the infirmary. Apparently the Madame agreed with him as did Draco.

Pansy though seemed to be arguing with them about something and the next thing everyone knew the points in Slytherin's cup was dropping and the Slytherin students were all glaring at them. The whole incident was brushed aside until the twins approached them laughing. "Pansy Parkinson wanted to sleep with Malfoy."

"Eww..." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Both because he is such a cad and because that is a big no-no.

"Other houses are complaining that they are stuck down here in the Great Hall, but I personally enjoy camping." Fred laughed.

"Yup. We're all one big happy family."

Ron peeked out from his sleeping bag. "Don't talk about big happy families when ours is far from it.

"I'd think otherwise." Harry blinked a couple of times. "I mean, your family is a lot nicer then mine."

"A big old family is an apt description though." Maribel stated. "You've got the older sibling, the jealous sibling, the smart sibling and the loyal sibling."

Ron turned to glare at her, only to bury himself under the covers of the sleeping bag, letting out a sound of annoyance. Maribel found herself called forward by the teachers. "Maribel, did you see anything? I mean, you did hear from everyone else that the Fat Lady was attacked by Sirius Black?"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall. When I came out I didn't see anything except for the fact that the Fat Lady wasn't there and the picture was slashed. I was asleep as well, so I didn't really notice much. I was woken up by her screaming. Sorry I can't be of much help."


	15. Quiditch

**Hermione's Cousin Maribel  
><strong>**_Quiditch_**

Everyone knew that Maribel had been in the dorms when Sirius Black showed up and rumor went around that she was helping Sirius Black. The rumor didn't of course travel around the girls dorm where Maribel stayed, but she heard whispers as soon as she got down into the common room about how some of the older girls suspected she was an accomplish even possibly Sirius Black's missing child. Maribel found herself rolling her eyes as she knew full well who her parents were.

"She has to be..." The sudden pause heard from the person coming down the stairs of the boy's dorm caused her to turn and look at Ron Weasley. She found herself frowning, knowing full well that he was going to say that the rumors were true.

"You! You know I'm Hermione's cousin! You of all people I would expect to be smart enough to know I'm her cousin and not related to Sirius Black!"

Harry frowned, touching his chest as he did so. "I know this. I've been trying to tell him since we went up to change that you have nothing to do with Sirius Black."

"She is hiding something though."

"What _makes_ you think I'm hiding something?" Maribel narrowed her eyes at the red head.

"That's because you haven't told us why you moved here."

"My family had problems due to the economy! I've been upfront about that! Ask anyone in my dorm!"

Lavender nodded her head. "She's actually right. She hasn't had a problem telling us stuff. Maybe its just because you're a guy and don't get that most girls don't tell guys tons of stuff."

Maribel found herself storming out of the dorm, muttering to herself. She headed down to breakfast hoping that outside of her house no one would be speaking of the rumor, however she wasn't that lucky. She sat down to eat, only to have Michael come up to her. "Just for your information the rumors aren't true."

"I know that they aren't." The boy stated. "I just wanted you to know I know that the rumors aren't true. You really shouldn't  
>listen to them. Harry had to deal with something similar last year."<p>

This caused her to pause and when Harry arrived at the table she decided to ask. "What is this about you being in a similar situation as me last year?"

"Simply put, I found myself being accused of being the heir of Slytherin because someone was going around petrifying students who were born to Muggle parents. It was because... well, I'm a parselmouth."

"I've heard of that." Maribel frowned. "It turned out well."

"Yes."

"Are things always this crazy?"

Harry paused. "Truth be told I don't think things were this crazy until I came here my first year and then every year since crazy things have been occurring. At least the Quiditch match wasn't canceled."

"Do you play?"

"Since first year."

"I thought first years weren't allowed to have a broom."

"The teachers made an exception because Harry's really good at it." Ron piped up, only to receive a glare from Maribel.

Hermione came and sat down. "Ron, Maribel isn't speaking to you."

"Why not?"

"Because you choose to believe the rumors. Actually... you wouldn't happen to be the one who started the rumor."

"Of course not!" The red head paused, frowning suddenly. "At least I don't _think_ so."

The other three stared at him when Neville spoke up. "I think Pansy started this one in order to get people off her back for what occurred the other day."

Eventually she finished and she went to the morning classes before heading to the Quiditch match to watch the game between Gryfindor and Hufflepuff. She found herself frowning at the fact she was stuck getting glares from various people. She could also see that Pansy was chatting away with the other girls in Slytherin as if nothing had happened the day before and it honestly pissed her off, but she decided not to do anything about it as it would cause more problems then she wanted.

As she watched the game, a cold feeling approached her and she the saw Harry falling, her eyes going wide as did her cousin's who was sitting next to her. To her irritation Pansy decided to make a snark comment. "I can't believe they let him on the team our first year!"

"Dementors you moron!" Maribel turned towards the other female, glaring at her.

"You shouldn't talk to me as you're trying to help Sirius Black kill Harry Potter as you're his daughter."

"No she isn't." Hermione spoke up.

"What would you know Granger!"

"I know that Maribel is my cousin. She's _not_ adopted either. You only made up the lie to shake off the fact you were hitting on Malfoy and making a complete fool of yourself."

"Come on Granger, why would I go that far."

"Because you _don't_ like the fact people are talking about you unless its in a positive manner. You're just plain self centered and if anyone thinks about it she's not his kid. It's illogical to thinks so."

"Why is it illogical to think that the Mudblood filth cousin of yours is not his child?"

Maribel let out a sigh. "You fell into my cousin's trap Pansy. Sirius Black is a Pureblood. If you really thought I was his child you wouldn't be refering to me with that term and you know it."

The girls around Pansy spoke with each other before disappearing while Pansy looked at the two cousins with wide eyes. "You!"

"Just knock it off. Just like any other mean girl your stupid as hell to the point it isn't worth my time." Maribel then turned and walked with Hermione to the school in order to see Harry in the infirmary.

"I can't believe she did that.'

"I can. Her type is the type that attacks people that she comes to be jealous of. They'll tear at it and tear at it even after they get what they want, so never ever let her type get what they want if possible."

"You seem to speak from experience."

"You could say that, but that experience isn't why I had to come live with you guys. Well, it in part has to do with it, but the economy in the long run made it so dad wasn't able to find a job. It's not something I'm ready to talk about." As she walked through the halls she heard rumors of a certain band getting back together before diving in to the infirmary with her cousin.


	16. To Hogsmede

**Chapter 16: Hogsmede**

"Would you like to go to the Hogwarts trip to Hogsmede with me?"

Maribel looked up from where she was sitting in the class to see that Michael was looking right after her. "Sorry... my mind was elsewhere."

"Would you like to go to the Hogwarts trip to Hogsmede with me?

The girl looked towards her cousin Hermione who simply shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure what to say. It isn't as if you could go on a double date with anyone with me as I have no one to go with. By this I mean that there isn't anyone I'm looking forward to asking me, or any such business. Plus... Harry is quite bummed about not being able to go this year. That leaves me stuck with Ron and he doesn't exactly like Ron."

This statement caused Michael to look around, his eyes lighting on Draco. The boy frowned. "You know... don't look at me. You know exactly why she and I will never go on a date together."

"I keep forgetting that your a Pureblood elitist."

"I actually haven't decided one way or another. The point I have is that I can't decide either way until my father is gone. So would you bloody well mind your own business? I don't like the fact you think things are as simple as a simple prejudice."

Silence fell over the group. Michael raised his eyebrows. "Well... if Hermione isn't going to go on a double date with you then why don't you find another one of the Gryffindor girls who would be willing to go with you."

Hermione piped up. "Try Lavender. She's always interested in dating someone. By the way... who has your Twilight books now that I've finished?"

"I believe it is the Patil twins." Maribel folded her arms. "What did you think of the books."

"I'm not sure what I think. I honestly have a hard time believing in the concept of soul mates that the books proposes, so I am having a hard time suspending my disbelief. There are other minor issues, but that is the main reason I have a problem with suspending my disbelief."

"It's fiction Hermione... it doesn't have to be an actual real concept."

"I guess not."

Draco's eyebrows went up. "Exactly what are you two talking about?"

"There is this popular book series from America that the girls all like. Rumor has it that while only the first book has been released over here, but Maribel happens to have all four of the books that have been released."

"It's a Muggle series, isn't it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if it is, it explains why some of the Slytherin girls are trying to find a way to read the books despite the fact most families ban Muggle works."

"Seriously..." Maribel shook her head. "You can't say most families when I've lent the later books and not the first to many of the other girls in just my own dorm. There's been Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and now the twins. There is a whole long list of those who want to read the books as well. You seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know what I'm talking about?" Draco shook his head.

Every one of them was glad when the class started up, but Maribel spoke up to Michael before to long. "If I can find someone to double date, then I'll go with you on a date in Hogsmede."

Lavender was of course excited about the prospect of dating someone for the first Hogsmede trip. Maribel honestly wasn't sure what to think about this as she in truth wished to focus on her studies as well as writing songs. The exact plans were not set up for that day and yet Maribel felt like things were not going to go the way that she would like them to. It wasn't as if Michael was a bad person, but there was this feeling she had that something was off about the whole thing.

It was a few days later that she received a letter. It was another one of those letters from _that_ person, which caused her to fill ill to her stomach. She closed her eyes, finding herself wishing that the person would just leave her alone. Things should have been said and done with, but for some reason they felt the need to stalk her to a great extent. Letting out a deep breath, she opened up the letter.

_To you know who,_

_There is a positive thing to having fans that go to the same school as you and I'm guessing that you wouldn't be able to guess it. You would never be that bright. I've been in contact with one particular fan whose name shall remain anonymous and they told me that your school happens to have a day where all of the students leave campus to go to the small town of Hogsmede. I will be there. I will be there to make your life miserable and I will make sure that your trip is poorly. And if you don't come and meet me at the designated time? Well... as I said... I have a penpal with one of your classmates and I can get them to help me. I might even go so far as to blab your secrets across the entire school. And by secrets I don't mean the truth. I mean the lies I spread to ruin your life before._

_Love,_

_You Know Who_

Maribel closed her eyes, heading back up the stairs. She watched as Ron sat on the couch and Lavender spoke to him, likely asking him out on the date they had planned. She could see her cousin with a frown on her face and suddenly wondered if Hermione wasn't jealous of Lavender and the fact Ron was obviously saying no. When the girl finished Lavender came back over to her. The girl took a deep breath. "Look... I have to meet someone from my old school around two o'clock, so we need to have the date over by then. If not... well, they have a habit of acting out when they don't get what they want."

"Oh... that's just fine by me."


End file.
